Visits From a Perfect Prosecutor
by Sparkers16
Summary: After her traumatic first trial, Mia was set on giving up her law career. She soon begins to receive visits from Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth. Will she regain the urge to defend the weak? And if she does, how will this affect her fragile relationship with the man she thought hated her? Contains Mia/Edgeworth shipping.


Coffee. Who knew that such a simple drink, brewed from grounded beans, could be so deep and enchanting? Scorching as it burned past your tongue and down your throat. Bitter enough to make a child cry. Black as a panther, prowling through the jungle on its quest for survival. Yes, it was certainly something special. But the man standing by the door was already well-aware of that.

Diego Armando leaned against the half-open door of Grossberg Law Offices, where he worked as a defense attorney. He took a sip of coffee from his mug. This was his newest blend, the 107th, and he speculated that it was the best one yet. But that hardly mattered to him. Normally, this would be a perfect morning. Lazily standing around at the office, coffee mug in hand, waiting patiently for a new case to take on. He'd pretend to be filing paperwork as he played Solitaire on his computer, and make the rounds to all his coworkers. Mostly just to get on their nerves. Throw a paper airplane at this one, whistle loudly in front of that one, tease another one about their hemorrhoids. There was only one of his peers that he tried to stay on good terms with. And she would be gone soon. Yes, today was the day his little kitten left him behind.

That trial had broken Mia Fey. As soon as Terry Fawles hit the floor of the courtroom, she had made up her mind. She never wanted to enter a courtroom again. Diego tried to convince her otherwise, of course. He wanted her with him. She had such promise as a lawyer. Mia had smarts, spunk, and one heck of an "Objection!" But there was nothing Diego could do to keep her by his side. His kitten had been hurt too badly.

The door to the offices opened suddenly, causing Diego to stumble and spill a bit of coffee on his vest. He swore and turned around to see who had entered. A client, perhaps? Diego wasn't in the mood for taking up a case. He hoped one of the other attorneys at Grossberg Law Offices was in need of a client.

It didn't take Diego a second to recognize the man who had entered, who was certainly not a client. Pale skin, red suit, frilly neck-scarf, a snobbish look on his face. "You," he snarled, cold fury creeping into his body. "Why are you here." It was not a question, it was a command.

Miles Edgeworth raised his palms in a gesture of peace. "Mr...Armando, was it? I only wish to speak with Ms. Fey."

"And why do you want to do that? To gloat about what happened and only make her feel worse?!"

"N-no!" Edgeworth shook his head quickly, but Diego wasn't buying it.

"What's going on here?" the feminine voice echoed through the hallway as its owner came into view, crossing her arms. "E-Edgeworth?" Mia gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"That's what I wanted to know," Diego snorted.

"Ms. Fey," Edgeworth said, sounding relieved. "I do not come with negative intentions. I only wish to speak with you-"

"Well, now you are," Diego interrupted.

"Alone," Edgeworth finished, narrowing his eyes. "Is it really such an inconvenience for you?"

"Yes," Diego replied firmly.

Mia stepped forward and put a gentle hand on Diego's shoulder. Her touch made him shudder. "Diego...it's not his fault," she said simply. "Please, just let me handle this."

"Prosecutors aren't allowed into Grossberg Law Offices for no good reason."

Mia winced. "Fine, then...I need to finish clearing out my office, anyway." She turned to Edgeworth. "Meet me at People Park in an hour. We can talk there...alone." She empathized on the word "alone," giving Diego a look.

"Alright," Edgeworth said, strutting away like the prissy peacock he was.

Diego found himself alone with Mia. "Kitten, you can't be too trusting," he warned her. "Not every cat out there is friendly."

"I'm still going to meet him, you know. He might have something important to say."

"And he might just wound you even worse," Diego countered.

"I'm fine, Diego. Really," Mia said, but that didn't convince him in the slightest. The puffy, red eyes. The jumpiness. The nightmares she awoke from in cold sweat. She wasn't fine. She would never be the same.

"I can do what I want," she continued. "You can't stop me."

She was right. He couldn't. He could never hurt his kitten...but he only worried that this meeting would hurt her more than he ever could. "Go..." Diego relented. "But if he even hurts you the tiniest bit, then you'll have to come back to the office."

"Why?"

"To defend me for murdering him."

Mia chuckled, not knowing how serious Diego actually was. "Why do you hate him so much anyway?"

"Because he made me spill my coffee," Diego answered, motioning to the stain on his vest.

* * *

One hour later, on the dot, Edgeworth came. With his fancy red suit, he looked extremely out of place at People Park, where families and couples played together wearing t-shirts and shorts on this warm evening. His eyes widened as he spotted Mia Fey, sitting on a checkered blanket in a sundress, waving him over.

"Er...hello, Ms. Fey," Edgeworth said, walking over.

"No need to be so formal," Mia said. "Just call me Mia."

"H-hello...Mia," Edgeworth corrected himself, wondering why the defense attorney who had good reason to loathe him was acting so casual.

"Go ahead, sit down. I've been waiting."

Edgeworth nodded slowly, and awkwardly crossed his legs on the picnic blanket. Mia grabbed a woven basket and took out little sandwiches, cheese and fruit, and to his surprise, a bottle of liquor. "I wasn't expecting you to be so...prepared."

"I was hungry," Mia shrugged. "I thought a picnic would be a nice idea. Do you want some?"

Edgeworth felt his stomach growl, but he hesitated. He knew that he shouldn't accept food from just anyone, especially rival defense attorneys. But really...would Ms. Fey try to poison him? No, that would make no sense whatsoever. Edgeworth picked up one of the tiny, triangularly-cut sandwiches and took a bite. Lettuce, cucumber, tomato, and roast beef were what he tasted. No poison, that was for sure.

"Do you like it?" Mia asked. "I made them myself."

"It's very...nice," Edgeworth stammered, not used to handing out compliments. But that's what this whole meeting was about, he supposed. "I have something important to tell you, Ms. Fey," Edgeworth straightened up, trying to stay professional.

"That's what this was all about, wasn't it," Mia nodded. "Okay, go ahead."

Edgeworth sighed, unsure of how to express his words. "I'm...I'm sorry for what happened in that trial."

Mia shook her head. "No, Edgeworth. It wasn't your fault. The truth had to be revealed somehow...and it was."

"But it wasn't. That Hawthorne woman escaped without punishment."

"So you finally admit that she was guilty, hm?"

"Well...yes. She was the killer, no doubt about it. I...I knew that for a long time."

"Even during the trial?"

"Yes. As soon as you accused her, I knew you were correct."

"Then why did you continue to go against me?" she asked.

"Because that is what a prosecutor does," he answered quickly. "I could not lose my very first trial."

"But...isn't losing and finding the truth better than winning and letting a killer run free?" Mia pressed.

Edgeworth shook his head sadly. "No. I have to be perfect. A perfect conduct, a perfect record, a perfect win streak. And that..."

"And that...what?" Mia repeated.

"That is the curse of the prosecutor," Edgeworth said. "Thank you for your time, Ms. Fey."

"Mia," she corrected. "Please, Edgeworth. You shouldn't act like we're still in court."

"But we will be, eventually," Edgeworth retorted. "We cannot be close, Ms. Fey...for we will soon have to do battle once again."

"No...I'm never entering a court of law again."

"What?! You're...quitting?!"

"Yes...I can't be a defense attorney, Edgeworth. Not if it means that people's fragile lives are in my hands to protect. Terry Fawles d-died because of me, whether it was to find the truth or not. I-I can't let that happen again!"

"And I suppose you will not allow me to convince you to change your mind?"

"No. This is my decision."

"I...see," Edgeworth frowned. "I hope you will not regret that decision, Ms. Fey." He couldn't stop staring at her, just like in that trial a month ago. He couldn't stop staring at her then, either. Edgeworth hated that he found himself attracted to her. She was a defense attorney. His enemy. A perfect prosecutor like him forging a relationship with a rookie defense attorney? The idea was laughable, and just plain humiliating. But if she was really and truly halting her law career...no. Edgeworth could not swoon over some woman like an elementary-schooler. But perhaps...if their relationship posed no problems to his destiny as a prosecutor...

"It's too late. I've already cleared out my office, and handed in my badge. No going back, I guess," Mia said.

"What do you plan on doing now?"

"I don't know. I might go back and visit the village I was raised in...but I won't stay there. I'll make a living, somehow. Anything but law."

"I see," Edgeworth said in a monotone, trying to hide the pinprick of hope blossoming in his chest. "Well, I wish you good luck in your future...Mia." He stood up and was about to leave, but Mia's voice stopped him.

"So you've finally decided to call me Mia instead of Ms. Fey?"

"Well, if we really aren't going to oppose each other in court again...I don't see any problem with it."

Mia blushed a bit. "Then, um...is it okay if I call you Miles?"

He was about to angrily say no, but something stopped him. "Er...well, um...sure."

"Great," Mia said whole-heartedly. "Hey, uh, Miles. Can we...do this sometime again?"

"E-excuse me?" Edgeworth was taken aback, and he mentally slapped himself for feeling elated.

"I-I mean, not in _that _way!" Mia spluttered. "Just...talk like we did. It felt really nice being able to share all these things with someone."

Edgeworth made sure not to accept too hastily. "Hm...I'm very busy with cases, you see. But...I suppose I wouldn't mind talking with you again sometime."

Mia's face lit up. "Thank you!"

"I must get going now," Edgeworth said. "There's a mountain of paperwork waiting at my desk for me. Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Miles," Mia waved.

Edgeworth trotted back to his car. He hoped Mia couldn't see the foolish grin on his face.


End file.
